The Rainbow Catering Club
by Vanille Romaine
Summary: Tohru and Yuki sign up for the Rainbow Catering Club, where students host parties for young children in orphanages. Chaos ensues when Tohru and Yuki host a party in Minnie and Mickey Mouse costumes, and the birthday girl happens to have a special wish!


**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket is not mine. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I only own this plot.

**AN:** The Rainbow Catering Club is a real club at my school where high school students dress up in glittery costumes or clown outfits or Mickey and Minnie Mouse costumes and host birthday parties for the kindergarten kids.

* * *

**The Rainbow Catering Club**

* * *

"You _what_?!?!?!"

Tohru blinked at Yuki's unexpected outburst. "I said I signed us up for an extracurricular activity, Yuki-kun," she said. "It's called 'The Rainbow Catering Club'. They host birthday parties for kids at the orphanage." She beamed. "Isn't it great?!"

Yuki sighed. Tohru had apparently not taken into account the fact that the Rainbow members were required to wear glittery outfits, clown costumes, or Disney character costumes.

Frankly, he had no intention of dressing up in silly clothes and making a complete fool of himself.

Tohru faltered, taking his silence for a negative reaction. "You…you don't want to?" Tears welled up in her big blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" The tears began trickling down her cheeks.

Yuki mentally groaned. He could _never_ resist Tohru. Especially when her eyes were glossy with tears. "No, no," he quickly reassured her. "I do want to. It sounds like a great idea, Tohru-chan." He smiled softly at her.

Tohru instantly brightened and returned his smile. "Alright." Happily, she skipped away.

Yuki banged his head against his desk.

* * *

"Yuki, we've got our first assignment!"

Yuki turned around to see Tohru racing toward him down the hallway, waving a letter in her right hand. When she caught him to him, he could see her cheeks were flushed red with excitement.

"First assignment?" asked Yuki, confused.

"Yeah!" Tohru unfolded the letter. "Read it!" she exclaimed, handing the paper to him.

**Dear Sohma-san and Honda-san,**

**This week, Yasu Takano-san, the directress of Merciful Heart Orphanage, informed us that one of her orphans will be having a birthday. Chiharu Sawamura turns three this Saturday.**

**As Fujiwara-san and Nanahara-san took the last birthday party, it is your turn to host a party. **

**The party takes place this Saturday at 12:30 to 2:30. The address is 45 Kaho Street. Merciful Heart Orphanage is a big yellow building with a tall white gate. You can't miss it.**

**Don't forget to claim your costumes from me at the faculty room anytime between now and Friday. The theme Takano-san requested is Disney, so you'll be having the Mickey and Minnie Mouse costumes.**

**Yamamoto-sensei, Rainbow Catering Club Coordinator**

Yuki handed the letter back to Tohru and faked a smile. _Oh dear God…_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Chiharu-chan!"

The adorable three-year-old little girl wearing a yellow dress that matched her blonde pigtails beamed happily as Mickey and Minnie…er…Tohru and Yuki presented her with a large birthday cake covered in pink-and-white icing. Gathered around little Chiharu, the other children in the orphanage cheered and clapped.

"Okay everyone!" said Tohru cheerfully. "Let's all sing a nice and loud 'Happy Birthday' for Chiharu-chan, okay?"

"Okay!" the children chorused.

Yuki turned on the stereo, and the song 'Happy Birthday To You' blared out of the speakers.

"Happy birthday to you!" the children, Tohru, and Yasu Takano sang. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Chiharu! Happy birthday to you!"

"Faster now," urged Tohru.

At a faster pace, they all sang the song once more.

"Now, Chiharu-chan," said Yuki, bestowing the little girl with one of his 'princely' smiles, "blow out the candles and make a wish."

Chiharu closed her eyes and was silent for a few seconds. Then she blew out the candles.

"YAY!" the children all cried, showering Chiharu with hugs and kisses.

"What'd you wish for, Chiharu-chan?" asked a little boy.

Chiharu glared at him. "I'm not telling you, Saburo-kun. If I tell you, it won't come true!"

"Yeah it will! That's just a silly super…super…" Saburo frowned, unable to get the word right.

Yasu smiled. "Superstition, dear."

"Yeah! Shupersthion."

"Close enough."

"No way! Tohru-san and Yuki-san might get mad at me!"

Tohru immediately bent down and ruffled Chiharu's hair. "Oh no, Chiharu! We won't get mad at you, I promise! Does your wish have something to do with me and Yuki-san?"

Chiharu nodded shyly.

"Well then, why don't you tell us and we'll see if we can make your wish come true," said Yuki.

Immediately, he regretted saying it.

Because the minute Yuki gave her the okay, Chiharu blurted out, "I wish Tohru-san and Yuki-san would kiss."

Yuki blushed, and he was pretty sure Tohru's face was turning the darkest shade of red he'd ever seen.

"Like in the Disney movies, because they're dressed up as Mickey and Minnie Mouse," added Chiharu quietly.

When Tohru and Yuki remained silent, Chiharu burst into tears. "See! I told you! Yuki-san and Tohru-san are mad at meeeeeeeeee!!!" She ended her sentence with a loud, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Oh no! Please calm down, Chiharu-chan!" begged Yasu, getting to her knees and smoothing her hand over the child's forehead.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" cried Tohru. "I'm so sorry! Ah! Chiharu-chan! Er…um…you see…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!"

Yuki felt panic rising up within him. So much so that he grabbed Tohru (making sure that his torso didn't touch hers) and planted his lips on hers for just a single second.

Chiharu stopped bawling and looked at them with wide eyes.

The children began to cheer, while Yasu laughed and clapped. Yuki smiled in relief and released Tohru.

Tohru fell to the ground, unconscious.

The children and Yuki stared.

Yasu blinked. "I'll go get some ice."

* * *

**AN:** Pointless fluff! Ngek! Hee… :D


End file.
